


In The Library

by DriftStuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, solfef past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftStuck/pseuds/DriftStuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she was younger, Aradia Megido heard of a local legend where a princess and a librarian fell in love fifty years ago. A jealous warlock punished the librarian by cursing him to be like a ghost, but not truly dead. He'd live to watch the princess rule thinking he was dead and there was nothing he could do. Teamed with her sidekick, Tavros, the two go to find the truth as ghost hunters. But they bite off more than they could chew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Library

They stand in front of their next venue for ghost hunting. This has a famous nursery rhyme written behind it that she used to love when she was younger. The story of the love struck librarian who came between a warlock and the love of his life. The love triangle surrounded a princess who rules currently as a lone Queen. She had loved the librarian, but when the warlock punished the librarian by turning him into a ghost-like entity who was never allowed to leave the library except at a time called “Dead Time”, which occurred between three and five in the morning. And when the princess found out about this, she cried and cried and vowed to not love again. The warlock became a hermit and is said to still live in the cave he left for.

 

This is still a fairy tale, but it’d be interesting to find out otherwise…

 

                Her friend shakes her out of her trance as he reluctantly asked “Aradia? Are you ready….?” She turned to her friend and pats his shoulder. “I very much am, Tavros. I hope you are too!” she said with a smile as he smiled a bit back. Once they got in, they didn’t do a lockdown thing for places like this. There was a lot of activity that had been reported. They even got some visual stuff and EVPs in the day time! And it made them both sad when both EVPs were of child voices…

                They were lucky to be able to go in here, but their careful nature of the area and its spirits gave them entrance here. The door closed and they got their cameras with night vision ready. They wandered around, not leaving each other’s sides as they looked through. They did various EVP sessions, but then they came to the librarian’s room. The place that was said to be where the librarian from the story last stood before he became what he was now. Aradia started doing a session when a gust of cold air went through them. Tavros was shaking, so Aradia put a gentle hand on his shoulder before continuing on. She then listened and got several EVPs from a young man answering several questions intelligently.

 

“Who are you?”  
“… the librarian …”

“Do you want us here?”  
“… no …”  
“If no, why?”  
“… dangerous …”

“What do you want us to do?”  
“… get out …”

 

                These EVPs were clear as day. Class A for sure. Aradia looked excited, but Tavros said in a quiet whine “We should leave!”   
“Nonsense, Tavros! We have two more rooms to explore on this floor alone!”  
“But he wants us to go!!”

“We will when we’re done!”  
  
“… Promise?”  
“Promise.”

 

                With that being said, they pressed on. They open the children’s room and the rocking horse in the middle of the room started rocking. It was strange and eerie. Tavros really wanted out of this, but he was a real trooper for this. A child’s giggle was then heard. “Hello?” Aradia asked,  her tone as if addressing a child. The microphone on the camera and recorder both captured “… mr. librarian wants you out please …”

 

                The second Aradia reviewed the audio, she blinked. Tavros was shaking; he was never this scared in any of these places. She then pulled out the spirit box and immediately, the librarian spoke again.

“… get out …”

“Why?”  
“… danger …”

“… run from the warlock …”

“… he still lives …”

“… he wants everyone dead …”

“Where is he?”  
“… cave …”  
“I know that!! But where?!”  
“… need psychic or medium …”  
“I’m one. Can you show me?”  
“… no …”  
“… he’ll find you …”

“… don’t want to lose another pretty girl …”  
Aradia blushed brightly at that. “I don’t think I can date the dead, sir.”  
“… not dead …”  
“… cursed …”

“… must save her …”  
“… he wants to go to her …”

“… take her …”

“… danger …”

“… danger …”

 

“… danger …”

 

“… danger …”

 

“… danger …”

 

It kept repeating danger until Aradia turned off the spirit box. Then Aradia saw some glowing words float in her third eye’s vision. It read:  
  
 _“You really shouldn’t have done that. Leave now or suffer.”_

Aradia frowned and said “Never.”

“ _So be it.”_ The words warped into.

 

 

                That was when the ground started vibrating. Some books flew off the shelves and slammed onto the floor. They flipped open and pages started flapping. They started backing away, knowing a mistake has been made…


End file.
